Things Sometimes You Need To Hear
by NightLilyWanderer
Summary: Just a short collection of little quotey things I've written that I hope will brighten your day! Inspired by various Harry Potter characters.
1. Summary

**Authors Note: This is just a random collection of little quotes and things I hope will brighten up anyone's day! Basically, just things about being yourself, that sort of thing.**

**I'll try to make them themed to characters, include a little story… and I'll update randomly when I have a quote I'm thinking of!**

**Please review! I love hearing feedback, and I'd like to know if this is a good idea – if you guys don't think it is, then I'll do something else with my time.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Luna Lovegood

**Authors Note: So, to start off my random quote things, I thought I might begin by doing one for Luna! So this one is all about being yourself, no matter how strange that might seem to others. There'll always be someone else as weird as you out there who you can be friends with!**

_Friends are the people who appreciate you for who you really are, the ones who fangirl with you and share the little inside jokes that never fail to make you laugh. They're the people who stand up for you when others don't, and are there when you need a helping hand. They're the ones who make you braver, and are less shy when you're around._

_A true friend is someone you can be yourself around without being judged, for they're just as sane as you are._


	3. Fred and George Weasley

**Authors Note: Second quote for today! I'm quite proud of myself! And yes, I know I should be writing more chapters for my other fanfiction, but I'm stuck with that one at the moment… anyway, this one's about Fred and George Weasley, and is about making the best of every situation, for example, the "I'm holey," scene. Not including, of course, Fred's death… that's an entirely different situation I still have trouble coping with myself.**

**On a brighter note, please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing your feedback!**

**Errm, yes… I realize I slipped into rhyming… hope you don't mind… I wasn't supposed to, it kind of just happened…**

_When times are dark, think of how they could be better, make a little joke with a close friend or family member and laugh. Life is always worth living, so make the most of it whilst you're still alive, for you never know if there will be a tomorrow._

_Even when you're missing an ear, or your school is facing dark times – just remember that you'll always have that one special friend, who'll always be by your side._

_As long as you have someone, life will be okay, even on the darkest and bleakest days._

_For if you have laughter, your world will be brighter, and if you have a friend the world will be nicer._


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**Authors Note: Well, this one is a Dumbledore quote… and I must say, I'm quite scared about the reaction I'll get to this one – my view on gay rights. I will say this now though: these quotes are MY personal opinions, you don't have to agree with them. Anyway, so… review, review, review! (Did you get my hint?) Honestly… not that many people have reviewed for any of my writing recently… I'm beginning to feel a little unloved. /3**

**This may not really count as a quote, it's more my ponderings and questions about the world. Sorry if that annoys anyone.**

_Gay, straight, bisexual… what do these words even matter?_

_Who can tell where their heart will lead them? I certainly can't._

_Why do we all have to label each other, why can't we just accept that love is love?_

_Why should people have to hide who they are just to feel accepted by everybody else?_

_I don't know about you, but I don't want a label put on me._

_I don't want other people telling me who I am, or who they think I should be._

_Well, I guess if you're ever feeling like nobody will understand,_

_Us fanfiction writers will always be here to give you a helping hand!_

_**So… tell me what you think of this… your honest opinion…**_

_**Yes, I know, it's cheesy. And yet again, slipping into rhymes accidentally – I really need to stop doing that!**_

_**Well, anyway, I'm quite proud of myself: I did only mean to write two quotes today, but I found thoughts were just whirling about in my head whilst I was trying to sleep… I needed to put them all on paper. So here they are! Hopefully they make sense… it is late at night…**_


End file.
